Lovers & Losers, Unite! Part 1
by Hino
Summary: Ah lookie, I've finally chaptered LALU. For all you people who haven't read it - parts 1 & 2 are funny as hell, but part 3 is VERY DARK so don't say I didn't warn ya. Gots both TR & Ash-tachi in it...go read if you haven't & plese r/r! ^^
1. Lovers & Losers, Unite!

It's my first funny fic! It's in three parts, and the first two are humor fics, but the third aint. . .just read it okay? I worked for quite a while on it ^^ A certain person brought it to my attention that they didn't know what the plot line is, and so I thought to myself, is there a plot at all? Nope! It's one of those a-day-in-the-life-of things. It's with all the characters, so that includes both Ash-tachi & TR.   
  
Disclaimer: I own Pokemon. My name is Nintendo. My hobby is sueing people, and I LOVE it. Steal my characters and may death come unto you. (Nah don't worry, I'm just kidding, don't sue me. . .^^;;)  
  
A couple quick little things, since there are parts in this fic that might make you think I believe otherwise...  
  
1)I am NOT a Pokeshipper! I never have written any Pokeshippy fics, and I never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever will. So don't get worried over it.  
2)I am a strong believer that James is straight. . .how else could I be a Rocketshipper?   
  
  
  
Lovers & Losers, Unite!   
Part 1  
  
"I'VE, been workin' on the RAIL-road, ALL the live-long day. . ."  
  
"Shut up James."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Since the crack of dawnm, Jessie and James had been working on their next move to capture Pikachu - well, I guess, kinda, ya sure. When Jessie got word from one of those episode guides that tells you what happens in the upcoming (or pending) episodes that Burn Boy was on a train back home to Pallet, along with Stone(d) Guy and Watergirl (also since dawn, James had spent most of the "plotting" time making up nicknames. Jessie and he were Macho-Blue Man and Raging Mad Thundergirl), they set about pennying the track.   
  
"Mmhm - and when the twerp train passes through here it'll be buh bye pika pika!" Jessie smiled and made weird little squirming motions, imitating what Pikachu and friends would soon look like.  
  
Meowth had initially been all for the plan, but quit when his inept comrades failed to realize you only need one penny to penny a rail. He was currently basking in the sun, enjoying the latest issue of 'Catpen Monthly.'  
  
"An' if ya have a problem with it, please contact my rear end."   
  
Hm. I'll have to pass on that one, Meowth. Anyway, James had been working  
up quite an appetite and would probably collapse from exhaustion any time now.   
  
"Who's writing this?!"   
  
Um, I am, James.  
  
"Then can I have a donut?"  
  
No.  
  
"I want a donut!"  
  
*BOINK*  
  
"Shut up James, or we'll never finish! I've run out of change - Meowth you sick little insubordanant, use Pay Day!" Raging Mad Thundergi - uh, Jessie fumed at her companion.  
  
Meowth was a Pokemon of little tolerance.   
  
*BOINK* He knocked her over the head with a mango from a fruit bowl he had by his chair.  
  
"I can't use Pay Day ya morons! Tememba da Orange Islands?!"  
  
James stuttered and collapsed in a heap. "I . . . *still*. . . wanna . . . donut. . ."   
  
"Well tough; we don't have any donuts! And now we don't have any money either  
because Meowth's too lazy to use Pay Day, and OH MY GOD WHAT DID YOU GET IN MY HAIR I'LL KILL YOU!"  
  
Thus ensued a rather violent game of cat and mouse, or should I say cat and raging wild boar.  
  
"And what is THAT supposed to mean?!"  
  
That you're a raging wild boar.  
  
"How DARE you?!"  
  
Oh shut up Jessie. Get on with it.  
  
"Haha! Ya Jess, if ya wanna get rich so bad pound those Christmas ornaments on ya ears into coins and use dem fer money!"  
  
James pondered. "Hey, I thought she was Raging Mad Thundergirl!"  
  
"Grr. . . get out of my site you lunatics!" Jessie pulled a fan out of her - well I dunno but she pulled it out - and whacked her two partners sky-high. They landed somewhere.   
  
*BOINK*  
  
Jessie, suddenly realizing that she had just inflicted a great amount of pain and suffering upon the two best friends she ever had (again), leaned back into Meowths chair and sipped on one of his leftover martinis.   
  
~~~  
  
"Ash, I can't believe you stole that Ponyta!"  
  
"Well *I* didn't know it belonged to that little girl!"  
  
"That wasn't a girl! That was a Jynx!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Ash exclaimed as Misty screeched in his ear.  
  
"I SAID IT WAS A JYNX!"  
  
"Put a sock in it you overgrown Bulbasaur."  
  
"BROCK, he called ME a BULBASAUR!" Misty exclaimed as her voice went all  
high-pitchy and irritating - oops wait it's like that all the time. But it was breaking some glass, that's for sure.  
  
"Hey watch it!" a passenger screeched out when a window shattered into his soup.  
  
The Pewter City gym leader wanted to avoid this conversation at all costs. "Will ya quit yellin'?"  
  
"Pi-KA, pika!" [translation: Shut UP, Brock!] The little rat had become quite  
annoyed at everyone lately. Especially people whos hair consisted big jagged spikes. So basically, just about everyone he ever knew.  
  
"Misty, it's not like I'm not going to return it. I just wanna. . . try it out first to make sure I didn't hurt it when I caught it."  
  
"I DON'T THINK SO ASH KETCHUM YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE ME THAT PONYTA RIGHT NOW AND I'M GOING TO GO RETURN IT!"  
  
"No way! Uh, I mean, fine, go ahead. But good luck jumping off the train and  
getting back to that girl."  
  
"I will, and you can bet your life on it!"  
  
*Sigh* why can't those two ever just kiss and make up?  
  
"What?! Ewww!" Ash and Misty screamed in unison.  
  
Well, I personally think you should so you're going to right here. . .  
  
With that Ash and Misty stepped up to each other and through the magic of  
anime-created drugs (well, actually it was Pokemon Carbos that Brock slipped them beforehand, but who's asking), the pair fell head over heels for one another, as well as head over heels off the train.   
  
"Hey guys wait up you're not supposed to do that yet!" Brock called after him as he leapt off the train into a herd of Charizard.  
  
"Hey! What's a bunch of Charizards doing in the middle of a field?!"  
  
I don't know.  
  
"Wait a minute, where'd Pikachu go? Aw dang!"  
  
"Pika pi!" [Sayonara suckers!] Pikachu called back and waved, smiling, as it leaned out the windowsill of the train. It was feeling quite content with itself. It's plan was to travel to New York and become a stock broker, or something.  
  
Brock sighed. "Well, I guess Ash probably deserves this anyway. Man, he's such a loser!"  
  
~~~  
  
"OH I'M SUCH A LOSER!" James wailed out into the night sky.  
  
"Well it's not like ya never expected it," Meowth made a half-hearted attempt to calm his friend down, but moreso just to shut him up. "Or at least, you should have expected it. I sure as hell did."  
  
"An' if ya don't like it, conact my-"   
  
Yes Meowth we know; shut up.   
  
"Why doesn't Jessie ever respect me? Why does she always have to whack me  
whenever I do something she doesn't like? Why doesn't she have any tolerance for anything at all? Why doesn't she like me?!" the teenage boy refused to cease his rantings and Meowth climbed up into a nearby tree and covered his ears with two prickly bird nests.   
  
"Because ya always screw up," the feline bluntly stated.  
  
"It's not *my* fault I'm so stupid!" James tried to reason, his voice goin' all yaoi again.  
  
"Well, I'm not the one ya should be yellin' at. Go tell *her* if you're so frikkin' upset." Meowth scowled at the irratating blue haired boy that now stood moping before him.   
  
"Oh, *sniff*, I suppose you're right. But. . . I'm so scared! Really really scared!" Suddenly James began jumping around and grabbing his hair in a mad fit.  
  
Meowth looked on comically. "Ha, well, I suppose I shouldn't be surprized at dat. After all, you *are* such a loser. Haha!"  
  
~~~  
  
"Oh my, James, what a surprise - ACK what are *you* doing here?! Where's the  
other two twerps you're usually with? Where's Pikachu? Did they die when they  
fell off the train? Did the train even crash?! Answer me you little squinty eyed imbecil!"  
  
Brock was in a state of what you could call 'intoxicated fear.' After having been torched by Ash's Charizard (who a while back had managed to escape and join up with the Flametorchers, a gang of wild fire lizard Pokemon that roamed the land searching for their leader, a lizard named - well they didn't know his name, but "We'll know him when we see him, we swear it!"), Brock managed to jump off a cliff and land right smack down in Jessie's lap, who was sunbathing at the moment. "Uh. . . hi!" he said, face bright with hope.  
  
Jessie, of course, was outraged. "Get off of me you brat before I throw you off *another* cliff!"  
  
Even though Team Rocket were sworn enemies of Ash, Misty - and Brock - he  
couldn't help being human. A lovelorn, teenage, hormone-driven, male human, at that. "I thought I'd drop by to say hello. . . *oof*" Brock landed face-first into the sand as Jessie grabbed the scruff of his neck and plummeted his head beside her lounge chair.  
  
"Now shut up and stay that way you perverted little gasbag!"  
  
"Pi pika chu pipipipika." [Where'd you get 'gasbag' from?] Pikachu flew in on a parasail and landed gently next to Brock. New York just didn't work out.  
  
Jessie eyed the little creature suspiciously. "Where did you come from? Did you fall off the train? Is that what happened to this kid?" she pointed dumbly at Brock, who lay gigging incessantly, mouth full of sand and under-developed Krabby eggs.  
  
Pikachu shook its head. "Pichu pika pika, chu kakaka pi pikapi. . . " [He kinda jumped, and so did Ashy-boy and his girlfriend. . .]  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey Ash?"   
  
"Mmmm. . . yeah baby?"  
  
"You're my big strong Machamp you know that right?"  
  
Ash snuggled up against Misty and whispered in her ear, "Of course I am snuggums and you're my little Jigglypuff, teehee!"  
  
Misty eyed him and blew air into her cheeks so they puffed out and made her look like a Jigglypuff. "So then you'll listen to me sing, right?"  
  
"Oh yeah, if it helps me fall asleep. . ."  
  
Misty sat straight up and pulled out a Pokeball, hurling it straight at Ash's face. "Alright then, Misty calls Staryu!"   
  
"WOOAUGH!" Ash yelped in pain as the metallic sphere hit him square in the nose.  
  
"Hea-ya!" Staryu yelled it's battle cry as it's trainer leapt up.   
  
"Alright Staryu, Swift attack!" It seemed the PokeCarbos were starting to loose their effect on Misty (thank God).  
  
"Hea-ya!" Staryu called again as it began hurling rubber throwing stars at Ash, who backed up against a tree cowering in fear. Without his 'trusty' Pikachu nearby, he was really very patheticly defenseless.  
  
"Misty," *THONK* "whadda ya," *THONK* "doin'?" *THONK* Ash pleaded for Misty to explain herself, but it was no use.  
  
In the midst of her current reign of terror, Misty stood before Ash and began  
to recite a little speech she had concocted just a few minutes before. "Well Ashy-boy, you said you wanted to go to sleep, and well, this outta help! I've put up with a lot hanging around with you, Ash Ketchum, and you never even got me another bike! It's not like I never pulled your butt out of a hundred different. . ." Ash had been laid unconscious several minutes before, but Misty was having too much fun to stop. ". . . you almost killed Togepi, and you expect me to lay down my Pokeballs and confess my love for you, Ash? Hm? I didn't think so! Hahahahaha!"  
  
~~~  
  
"Ha ha, James, ya lost yer noodles again."  
  
"Don't laugh over other peoples food deprivation!" James yelled back. He then paused, looked over the bridge at the river where his lunch now lay, and thought for a moment before adding, "Especially mine!"   
  
Meowth leapt up onto James's shoulder, which James didn't seem to mind. He was too depressed. "Well, at least ya still got some of the noodles left up here," he thonked on James's head rather hard to prove his point. The cat was rewarded with a slight noise similar to a baby's rattle. "See? There's definetly *somethin'* swimmin' around up der."  
  
James took no notice and continued walking along, his thoughts set on Jessie and how much she hated him. He took out one of his roses and looked at it sullenly. "Why do I even carry around these things? A rose so much like her! Beautiful, soft, something I never want to be without, yet it's nasty and horrible and prickly and scary and OUCH I PRICKED MYSELF ON THE ROSE MEOWTH HELP AAAAAH!"  
  
"Oy." Meowth buried his face in his paws.  
  
~~~  
  
"Misty, come on! We're stuck here together and we have to find Brock and  
Pikachu!" Ash whined. By this time the effects of the PokeCarbos had fully worn off.   
  
Misty wasn't so entirely eager, though. She eyed Ash evily and sarcastically spat, "The last time *I* checked, Pikachu didn't really feel very happy to see you. And I wouldn't be surprised, considering the way you tied it up as soon as you met and everything!"  
  
"Huh? How'd you know that! And besides, that was because it was trying to kill me!"  
  
"Excuses, excuses. And those gloves! Pink rubber gloves! Jessie would have *killed* you if she found you wearing those things in public!"  
  
"What does she have to do with anything?!" Ash was utterly confused now, and  
was ready to run away from his assailiant when she grabbed him by the ear and  
began dragging him down a path towards the forest.  
  
Misty howled out more rantings at Ash before binding his hands and feet together with some vines on a nearby oak. "If you haven't noticed, Jessie may be a total moron who never does anything right, just like the rest of Team Rocket, but they work their asses off to catch Pikachu! I don't know about you but I give them a dang lot of credit for their persistance in this whole thing! After all, if it wasn't for YOU," Ash then recieved a swift kick in the behind from Misty before she continued, "they'd be rich succesful criminals by now! The only reason they're not is because YOU," the cringing boy recieved yet another kick, "keep getting in their WAY!"   
  
Because Misty was so weak Ash felt barely any pain, but just the concept of  
someone other than Team Rocket admitting that Jessie and James were actually  
*good* at something made him cry. "Waaaah! Why am I so abused? Why doesn't  
Pikachu like me anymore? Why don't *you* like me anymore?"  
  
"I NEVER liked you! It was those stupid PokeCarbos Brock slipped us!"  
  
But Ash wasn't convinced. "But you sang me that song! Ya know, it was called 'Misty's Song' or something and it was all about how you loved me and stuff and the cd sold over 4 million copies and now it's available in Spanish! There's a sequel out now too, and I think it has more love songs from you to me on it. . ."  
  
"Um, Ash, maybe you should SHUT UP!"  
  
"Eeek! Okay fine, but can you at least tell me where we're going?"  
  
"We're going to find Team Rocket's hideout so you can apologize to them for being so mean to them all the time!"  
  
"Noooooooo!"  
  
~~~  
  
"Hahaha! Who would know? I always thought she had a crush on that Ash kid! After all, the song, the looks, the following, the bickering - I would never have guessed she had a crush on that old fart professor guy."  
  
"Pipi, ka pika! Pika chu chu!" [Yeah, she's got little photos of him cut into heart shapes and everything! It's disgusting!] Pikachu nodded its head up and down. The little rodent sat with Jessie at her, James, and Meowth's cabin, gossiping away about Ash and his hairy little friends.  
  
"What about that other twerp - your master. Who does he like?" Jessie was getting quite a kick out of the whole situation. She hadn't had anyone to gossip with other than James in years.  
  
Pikachu suddenly wasn't so enthusiastic. It bent it's head down and looked at the floor, it's tail swishing to and fro, making little squiggly lines in the dust. "Pi, pi-ka pichu pi pika. . . chu."  
  
"Me?!" Jessie leapt up and bashed Pikachu over the head with an oyster mallot. "You must be kidding me! That kid's so dense he probably can't even recognize the full extent of my beauty, or any of it for that matter, and for some reason you say he likes me? Never!"  
  
"Pichu, pikakaka?" [If *he's* so dense why does *he* always keep you from catching me?] Pikachu rubbed its head and stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Jessie paused before answering. "Because he sucks! But he's not here this time; there's just Mr. Loser Sliteyes who doesn't have a strand of sense between his ears. Haha, I've got you now you little runt!" Jessie leapt in the air and seized Pikachu by it's tail. Before it could attack she flung the pathetic little Pokie in a rubber crate and dashed off upstairs to transport it to the boss via one of those little things that can transport matter across the web.  
  
"Pi, pipipi, pi pi!" [I really, seriously, have to go to the bathroom!]  
  
Jessie beamed. "Really? Congratulations!"   
  
"Pika chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu?!" [Can I have some Charmiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin?!"]  
  
~~~  
  
"Tink of it dis way, me patedic 'ole buddy. Now dat Jessie aint around, dere's no one to slap ya and hit ya fer bein so dumb all da time and call ya names - "  
  
"- and to wake me up violently whenever I sleep in late and bash me over the head for no reason and OH JESSIE I MISS YOU!!!" James dropped to his knees and wailed out into the sky.  
  
Meowth extraced his claws and swiped at James' face. "Dis otta shut ya up!" he half berated, half complained.   
  
"Eeee! Ow, that hurt!" James complained. He then began hopping up and down on one foot. "You stupid cat why'd you hit my toe! You've never hit my toe before! My feet are off-limits! You *know* that!"  
  
Meowth tilted his head to one side. "James I didn't go near ya stinky feet. Don't flatter yaself."   
  
James began to get scared (ahem, again, cough). "B-but, if you didn't hit my foot, th-th-th-then who did?" James then stood stock-still with a blank look on his face. But not for long. "Aaaugh! Jessie where are you I'm scared!"  
  
~~~  
  
"Chu! Chu chu pi, pika kaka chu pipika ka. Chu chu pi pikachu." [Now Listen! Bounty is three-ply, but the layers are pressed together so it's more like cardboard than a paper towel. But that's not half as bad as that Hunter crap] Pikachu looked up, anime-watery-eyed, and gently rubbed it's cheek. "Ka ka pika chu!" [I literally cut myself when I was trying to dry my face!]  
  
Jessie sat cross-legged, taking in Pikachu's paper products advice with great reverence. She gaped at the rodent, her face a picture of sheer horror. "That's terrible! You should sue!"  
  
Pikachu nodded it's head. "Ka, pika pipika chu chu." [Yeah, that's what I thought, but freakin' Ash slapped a band-aid on me and pushed it all away]  
  
"What an ass!"  
  
"Ka pika." [Damn straight]  
  
Jessie was visually enjoying their conversation. She decided to chime in with one of her little anecdotes. "You know, once I bought a compact and I went to put some foundation on, only to find that the applicator was made of - get this - foam!"  
  
Pikachu gasped in horror. "Chu!" [Ick!]   
  
"Yeah, ick is right." Jessie straightened up before continuing. "And do you know what I did?"  
  
Pikachu leaned in closer. "Pi?" [What?]  
  
"I went over to their factory myself, and kicked the managers butt!"  
  
Pikachu smiled. "Pi pika ka! Chuchu, ka pika kachu." [You go girl! Those losers, they mislabeled my mascara once!]  
  
Now a bit confused, Jessie asked, "You wear makeup?"  
  
Pikachu nodded enthusiastically. "Pi ka! Pikaka chu pichu pi ka? Pika pika chu ka pi." [Of course! How do you think I keep these cheeks so red? Every morning before anyone wakes up I go and do myself over]  
  
"Hm." Jessie pondered for a moment, then smiled and clasped her hands together. "I know! Let's do makeovers!"  
  
Pikachu leapt up in the air and gave Jessie a high-five. "Pika!" [Yay!]  
  
~~~  
  
As we end Part 1 of our story, we are left with many questions to ponder.  
  
Will Ash survive Misty's sudden Temper Attack? Or, more appropriately, will  
Misty survive Ash's Raging Hormone Attack?   
  
Will Pikachu be the next Covergirl? Will Jessie try to make over Brock? If she does, will he willingly oblige?   
  
What *exactly* stubbed James' toe? Was it a maddened ghost? Or did he trip into a rock? And will Meowth ever shut up? Find out this and more in Part 2 of "Losers and Lovers, Unite!"  



	2. Lovers & Losers, Unite! Part 2

This is part 2 in the LALU 3 part series. . .it's still funny, so if you like humor go ahead and read, cuz you're not getting a whole lot of humor in part 3 ^^() just warning ya. Go read it's funny!   
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, or any of this stuff, I wouldn't be writing this fic; I'd be in Hawaii wandering around a volcano (seriously I have GOT to go there someday ^^;). So don't sue me. Please. ^^()  
  
~~~  
  
Lovers and Losers, Unite! Part 2  
  
~~~  
  
"No! I don't wanna go! WAAAAH!" Ash whined and thrashed around with all his might as Misty dragged him through the woods in a search for Team Rocket's hideout. Since his complaints had grown more persistant, she kicked him in the shin. Again.  
  
"Ouuuwww!"  
  
"Ya know what?" Misty suddenly dropped Ash and towered over his sprawled form. "I think I've had it up to HERE," she brought her hand up over her mangy carrot-colored wire - uh, hair, "with this Pokemon trainer crap. All it is is kids capturing wild animals and pitting them against each other in cock fights! Then we get money if we win. What *is* it?"  
  
Ash barely had the strength enough to look up but he mumbled, "It's called Pokemon training."   
  
"No it's not, but I'll tell you what is IS!" Misty's head grew ten times it's normal size - so about twenty times bigger than Ash's - and boomed at the top of her voice, "It's slave labor! That's all it is - SLAVE LABOR!" with an emphisis on "slave."  
  
Ash was so taken aback by this exclamation he leapt up in the air, landed, and toppled head over heels into a lake. Not a split second later, a Gyrados jumped out, bit Ash's rear, and threw him back on shore - but not before devouring most of his clothes.   
  
"Hey, give me back my Pikachu - wait, I mean give me back my pants!" Ash turned around to see Misty laughing her ass off, rolling over and over on the ground clutching her stomach. He looked down.  
  
"It's the pond! I was in the pond!"  
  
After carefully retrieving his pants - and boxers - from a pack of wild rabid Squirtles, Ash picked up a broken fan he found on the ground and smaked Misty. "Will ya shut up! It's not *that* funny! I was in the pond! Did you ever take biology?"  
  
Still raging in a fit of laughter, Misty replied, "Heeheehee, Ash, you're so. . . Bwaahahahahaha!"  
  
Face as red as his sore behind, Ash walked away in a maddened fit. "Fine! Be that way! I know when I'm not wanted. I'll just leave!"  
  
Misty stopped laughing. For a moment she looked surprized, then smirked. "Oh, no you don't. You're not going anywhere until you set all those Pokemon of yours free!"  
  
"You want me to do WHAT?!"  
  
"You heard me. See, I set all mine free! I'm only keeping Togepi because I need to take care of it."  
  
"Toke-briiiiiiii!" [Let me go you moron!]  
  
"See? It needs my love!"  
  
"You are NOT getting my Pokemon!"  
  
"Slave labor! It's *SLAVE LABOR!* Maaaaaaaaaaa!"   
  
~~~  
  
"I'm still scared!"  
  
"And who's problem is dat? It's not *my* problem. It's *your* problem. And you really gotta learn ta deal wit your own problems," Meowth stuttered, slowly backing away from James.   
  
James dragged himself into an upright position and immediately fell back down again onto some rocks.   
  
"Ow! That hurt!"   
  
Meowth frowned. James had always acted whimpy, but this was ridiculous! And for a fleeting moment, he missed Jessie himself. After all, she was always there to whack James whenever he got like this. And now that she was gone, who knows where, well. . .   
  
And then he rememebered they wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her.   
  
"I'll kill 'er! I'll claw her eyes out! And will you shaddup? Shaddup! Shaddup, I tell you!" Meowth's voice was like that of someone in the mob, and it scared the hell out of James.   
  
"Please don't kill me here's two hundered yen I swear that's all I've got!" James shoved Meowth his pocket change, leapt up, and sped away.   
  
"Jessieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!"   
  
~~~  
  
"Eeeek! You got the powder right in my eye."   
  
"Pika." [Sorry.]   
  
"You, kid, go fetch some water and a paper towel for my eye." Jessie barked at Brock  
  
"Yes ma'am!"   
  
Seconds later he returned with a damp paper towel, which Pikachu snatched away. The Pokemon dabbed Jessie's left eye, removing the eye shadow which had fallen in there.   
  
"Pi, pika chu?" [There, isn't that better?]   
  
Jessie sighed. "Yeah. Thanks. Are you almost done?"   
  
Pikachu shook it's head. "Pi!" [Yep!"]   
  
Brock sat back down in the same spot where he'd been sitting for the past three hours, waiting on Jessie and Pikachu hand and foot, no questions asked. At first he sat at rapt attention, but after a while his spirits had gone down a bit and he now passed the time by staring down at his feet, twiddling his thumbs. "Man, I need some Poke Carbos," Brock thought to himself.   
  
Jessie smiled. "Good! After you're finished, we can do Brock."   
  
Brock looked up, hope in his eyes. ()   
  
Pikachu nodded once again, then turned to look at Brock. "Chu pi!" [Yeah you  
bet!]   
  
Brock's smile faded, and he began to get a little scared.   
  
"Uh, I'm sorry Pikachu, but - "   
  
*SLAP*   
  
"Aaah!"   
  
Jessie was accustomed to perverted stupidity.   
  
"What we *mean*," she glared at the smarting spikey haired boy, "is that we're going to give *you* a makeover too! And you need one."   
  
"Pi pika, chu pi pi chu kaka." [You should see the rest of 'em; they wear the same clothes every day!]   
  
"Uh, haha, ew, really, how nasty, hehe," Jessie's eyes darted around the room, looking for an exit. Pikachu was awsome to be around and play dress-up with, but it was acting really nasty, and was that eye shadow scheme *really* an accident? Jessie sure didn't think so, but tried not to show it.   
  
Pikachu could read Jessie like a book. After all, it *had* been staring at her face for more than three hours The yellow mouse took a small step forward and eyed Jessie suspiciously.   
  
"What is it? What are you looking at me like that for? Ack! Get away from me!"   
  
"Piiiii kaaaaaa CHUUUUUUUU!"   
  
"Aaaaaaaah!!"   
  
Jessie, red hair ablaze (electricity + too much hairspray = strange firey reactions), leapt out the nearest window and made her way to the nearest pond.   
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Someone heeeeeeeelp meeeeeeeeee!"   
  
~~~  
  
"Somebody, anybody, Haaaaaaalp!"   
  
Ash's words unwittingly mirrored those of his enemy, more at large at the moment than ever before.   
  
Misty bashed him on the head, again. "Oh quiet you! And give me Bulbasaur!"   
  
The boy backed away, covering his remaining PokeBalls with his still sopping wet jacket. "No way! You've already gotten Charizard, Squirtle and Muk to listen to your stupid story, but there's NO WAY you're taking away my Bulbasaur!"   
  
"SLAVE LABOR! SLAVE LABOR!"   
  
"Oh, alright, alright, but only if you let Togepi go too."   
  
"Brii!" [Yeah! Listen to 'im, Misty! For God's sake, listen!]   
  
Misty grinned. "See Ash? Togepi doesn't want to leave me, and it needs me to care for it!" But under her breath Misty smirked, saying, "And there's no way I'm lettin' this one get away!"   
  
Togepi heard her words, and cringed in pure, utter terror.   
  
~~~  
  
I believe it is now time to tell the tale of Misty the Egg Hatcher. You see, Misty always loooved *eggs*. No matter what kind of eggs they were, she loved *eggs*. Even though she was a Water Pokemon trainer and was a born-and-raised Cerulean City Gym Leader, her heart always lay with *eggs*.  
Brown eggs, white eggs, blue eggs, bird eggs, fish eggs - she treasured them all.   
  
But poor Misty never really got any eggs. The only ones she could ever find were Goldeen eggs, and most of those were shipped off to Russia for processing. So one day Misty decided to leave home on an egg hunt. She told her sisters that she wanted to become a great Pokemon Trainer, but that was a stupid excuse because she already was a Gym Leader. The Three Sensational Sisters fell for Misty's pathetic excuse, and she left in a second.   
  
An hour into her journey, Misty was hopelessly lost in the wilderness (well actually, she was on Route 8, but she didn't know that ^^). She wanted to get to Vermilion City, since there was an abundance of Spearow living there.   
  
And where there were Spearow. . .  
  
There were always Spearow *eggs*.   
  
She walked for a while in a seemingly aimless direction, and then came into a clearing with a bunch of people. At least, she thought they were people. But at a second look, they were more like zombies than anything else. And surprise surprise, zombies they were indeed!   
  
But Misty didn't realize this. She wandered around the croud, calling out to no one in particular in hope of an answer - "Can somebody please tell me how to get to Vermilion City? Hello there, can anyone tell me the route to Vermilion City?" She got no response from the croud, so Misty decided to try a one-on-one strategy. "Can you help me sir? Please? Hey come on! How do you get to Vermilion City! Tell me! TELL MEEEEEEE!!!"   
  
After several fruitless attempts, Misty walked over to what appeared to be a Pokemon Gym. "Hey wow, I'm in Saffron City! That explains those people. They must have been possesed."   
  
Quite happy with her discovery, Misty headed south. Walking through the city she passed by a pair of people dressed mostly in white, both with really weird hair, who were harassing some kid into giving them his Pokemon. She also saw an old man pounding on the window of his cottage from the inside, yelling and pointing to passerbys - "You there! You want TM 29! I know you do! I'm Mr. Psychic! I know everything!"   
  
Finally, Misty reached the gatehouse and stepped inside. She was met by a zombie armed with what at first glance appeared to be eggs. Misty jumped at the opportunity.   
  
"Hey gimme those!" the redhead yelled and jumped over the desk to try and grab the eggs out of the gatekeepers amrs.   
  
But the gatekeeper didn't have eggs; he had grenades. "Yo kid, what do you think you're doin?! You're not allowed out of Saffron! Ueaaah!" The man hurled a grenade at Misty, and the girl fled out the other side of the gatehouse and into Vermilion City.   
  
"Yay! I'm in Vermilion City! Woo-hoo!"   
  
Unfortunately, Misty's yells rippled across a lake and bounced up onto a large billboard, echoing back and casting her "woo-hoo" for miles around. Most everyone in the city heard it, along with them a man who came rampaging up Route 6.   
  
"Where is it? Where is it?! That sound! It SOUNDS like a new Pokemon! I'll be famous. . . I, the Pokemon lover of the world, head of the Pokemon Fan Club. . . hey, maybe it's an evolution to Rapidash. . . wouldn't that be SPLENDID?! Hey, where'd my bike go? You kid, give me that back! I hate my Fearow! It smells!"   
  
Misty broke into a run and raced past several angry couples, through town, and jumped into a bush near Diglett's Cave. She landed on a Drowzee.   
  
"Woa-aaaaaah!" Misty yelled as she was hurled through the air by the Drowzee's Psychic attacks.   
  
"Drow, zeeeee." [That'll teach that slut.]   
  
As Misty made her way through the sky, she spotted a flock of Spearow. "Great!" she thought, "my plan is going to work! I'll just follow these Spearow and get their eggs! Then I'll have eggs! Yay!"   
  
But there was something working against Misty - gravity. The girl was going to start falling at some time or another. And when she did it was bye bye eggs.   
  
Then Misty got an idea. "I can use Starmie! Go Starmie!"   
  
"Brrrrrrr." [I'm cold.]   
  
"Starmie, direct your Water Gun at the ground and we'll stay all the way up here. It'll be like riding a wave!" Talk about slave labor.   
  
So Starmie flooded Lavendar Town, putting several people in ICU. But otherwise, Misty's plan worked. She had been able to follow the Spearow just a few miles and snatched some of their eggs when they had stopped to roost in a tree for the night.   
  
Misty was delighted. "Yay! I have eggs!"   
  
"Buurrrrrrrrr." [Get me a blanket will ya?!]   
  
Once Misty gathered her eggs, she set off to Cinnibar Island to try and get some Charmander eggs. That is, as long as Charmanders *had* eggs. She'd always assumed they did, being reptiles and all.   
  
So Misty went to Cinnibar Island. No biggie. She just did the thing she did with Starmie, except this time she used Staryu as back-up. When they reached the island, Misty went in search of her eggs, leaving Staryu and Starmie with a Nurse Joy who happened to be resting on the beach.   
  
"They need to rest! Take care of them!"   
  
"Huh?" Joy was confused. This was her day off, and she wasn't about to give it up to take care of some purple water thing. So she left them on the beach. Staryu and Starmie were quite happy with this, and they made their way to the ocean.   
  
Meanwhile, Misty was finding out that though Charmanders have eggs, they're really hot eggs, i.e. they burn your hands when you pick them up. So she decided to leave those eggs alone and head back home, laden with roughly fifty Spearow eggs, plus and a few from an Ekans - these she'd found along the way to Cinnibar (don't ask me how she found them being up in the air above the water, cuz I dunno).   
  
So Misty headed back home, as I said, laden with eggs. It didn't take her too long to find Staryu and Starmie, considering Starfish Pokemon can barely move on land. They'd never even made it to the ocean. Then, hovering in midair on Starmie, Misty did something really stupid - she dropped the eggs. They hit the ocean below and somehow, a sickening splat was heard.  
  
"Noooooooo! My eggs!"   
  
"Hurrrbrrrrr." [Haha you dropped your eggs.]   
  
And so Misty lost her eggs. She never did return home and instead spent her days cursing eggs, but still greiving for more of them to hatch. She returned to Viridian Forest to fish for wild Pokemon, where she most unfortunately met up with Ash and made her new goal in life to drive the life force out of him with constant ranting.   
  
~~~  
  
James lay cringing by the waters edge in a fetal position, frightened out of his mind of his entire life and all that was around him. After running away from 'Gangsta Meowth,' he stopped by a pond for a drink and found that he couldn't get his body to move when he was done. "Why am I the only one who ever gets picked on?" he whined aloud. "Why is it always ME?" his voice went up all high and squeaky on the last syllable. "Why are people always making fun of me and bashing me over the head and stealing my money and everything! They never leave me alone! Even the fanfic writers make fun of me! Well I'll tell you this you morons - first of all, I'm not gay! It shouldn't be an issue! Secondly, my last name isn't 'Rocket.' NO ONE HAS ROCKET FOR A FRIKKIN' LAST NAME!" James stood up in reciting his rant, which he screamed out to into the night sky before collapsing face-first into the pond.   
  
~~~  
  
"Ow! What the heck?" Jessie tugged on her hair, but it was stuck under a something in the pond where she had doused the fire. "Damned rocks, always there, why don't they all just go away. . ." she submerged herself back under the water to unhinge her hair from whatever it was snagged on.   
  
But it was strange - for a split second, Jessie could've sworn that whatever she was tugging on had tugged back.   
  
~~~  
  
Togepi's arms had never moved as fast in it's entire life as they did when Misty had murmured what it considered a death threat to it. "Bri, bri, bri, bri!" Togepi's miniscule arms waggled back and forth with it's 'words.'   
  
Misty was confused. She put the egg down on the ground and asked, "Togepi, what are you doing?"   
  
"Bri, bri, bri, bri!"   
  
"Are you scared of Ash? It's understandable if you are."   
  
"Bri, bri, bri, bri!"   
  
"It's okay Togepi I'll protect you!"   
  
Togepi's face was one of mock gratitude as it proclaimed for all the world to hear. . .   
  
"TO-KI!"  
  
  
~~~  
  
*End Part 2* Now just wait till I get part 3 up. . .hehehe. . .^^ 


	3. Lovers & Losers, Unite! Part 3

Here's part 3, and if you don't like dark stuff, don't read it, but it *is* a *little* funny in some parts, but I want you to read it anyway just don't flame me cuz that's not nice lol. Just don't be upset because it's not a funny fic like parts 1 & 2. . . and I warned you that from the start lol. I dunno how this part got so dark; it just kinda wrote itself...  
  
Disclaimer: I own Pokemon. *is shot* Ouch, damn that hurt, okay sorry it belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and TV Tokyo. *is shot by WB and 4Kids Entertainment* There's no way I'm giving you credits to that show; shoot all you want.  
  
Once again, don't flame me pleez ^^() I think I've gone a little hypocritical with the title in this part, but I just realized that as I'm writing this little thing here now, and I'm too lazy to go and change anything plus I like it the way it is. And if ya don't like it. . .  
  
~~~  
  
Lovers & Losers, Unite! Part 3  
  
~~~  
  
Meowth was at a loss for words. "I. . .but. . .I just. . ."   
  
Then he remembered the yen James had "given" him. "Yay! I'm rich! I have MO-NEY! Meowsie will take me back and will love me and YAY!" Meowth darted off east to Hollywood. But it wasn't too long before he came across the egg.   
  
"Togepi. Oh, I miss ya so much. Hey. . .what's it doin'?"   
  
~~~~  
  
"I want you to get out there right now and apologize to Jessie! That was totally uncalled for!" Brock berated Pikachu on it's behavior as he shook the poor mouse senseless.   
  
Pikachu was in too much of a state of shock to fight back. For once in it's life, Pikachu was really scared. Saving Ash from those Spearow was nothing; he couldn't have really cared less at the time what happened. "Piiiiiiiiiiikaaaaa," it moaned out at Brock.   
  
Finally Brock got the clue and sat Pikachu down. "Um, hehe, sorry about that," he rubbed the back of his head and tried to smile, all while backing away out of the room.   
  
"Pi, pika pichu!" [Oh, I don't think so!] Pikachu recovered quickly from it's abuse and took up a fighting stance.  
  
Brock knew he couldn't win. Hell, the writers had let his Onix loose against this thing for some reason that no one can apparently explain. There was no way out. "Well, if things are going to get nasty, which I see in the future, can we just be friends?"   
  
"Pikaaa. . ." [Well. . .]   
  
"Well?"   
  
"No."   
  
Brock gasped. "*GASP* You can talk?"   
  
Pikachu nodded. "Yep! Meowth taught me before I even ever met Ash. Cool, huh?"   
  
Brock was at a loss. "B-b-but why didn't you ever say anything?"   
  
"I dunno. I didn't feel like it."   
  
"Owww you've got to be kidding me!" Brock moaned. Then he stopped and repeated, "Are you sure you don't want to be friends? After all, I *do* make all your food."   
  
This sparked Pikachu's memory and he leapt up onto Brock's shoulder. "Oh yeah! Yay! Food! Brock 'ole buddy 'ole pal, let's have lunch!"   
  
Brock nodded and smiled. "Alright! Let's go! So Pikachu, are you a girl or a boy?"   
  
"You are sooo pushing it. . ."   
  
"Hey, it was just a question!"   
  
"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" The electric rodent suddenly got very angry, and leapt down to face Brock, cheeks throwing tiny sparks out left and right. "Pikuuuuaaaaaaaahhhh. . ."   
  
"NO DON'T!"   
  
~~~  
  
"OH MY GOD James what the hell happened to you?!" Jessie screamed out - though into the water - when she saw her partner's torso trapped between a large slab of rock and the sandy bottom of the pond. It was he who had pulled her hair to get her attention, but James's grip had gone limp and he didn't appear to be breathing.  
  
Jessie tried moving the slab from over James, but it was too heavy. She tried to pull James out from under it, but he was trapped too tightly. She dug the sand out from under him in an attempt to make a space he could slide out of, but it was no use. The water flowed in where she had taken the sand out from, bringing more in with it. James's head was just a foot below the surface, but he was stuck well enough that Jessie couldn't move his head up for him to get some air.   
  
"Oooh my god what do I do?!" She lifted James's chin up with one hand and slapped him several times with the other in a bad attempt to wake him up. "You idiot don't you dare drown!" she screamed into his seemingly lifeless face. "Please don't. . ."   
  
~~~  
  
Time stood still. Literally. Everything . . . stopped. No one, nothing, could move, speak, or breath (if they were able to before, that is). But that fact didn't matter, because the world was at a standstill and no harm could come from lack of air.   
  
The ability to think, however, was still very much intact.   
  
~~~  
  
Even if Meowth could move, he pysically would not have been able to do anything but stare. "Why? Why is it doin' dis? Did Misty really abuse it *that* much?"   
  
~~~  
  
Ash was horrified. "It can't be. It's only a baby."   
  
Misty knew, and she pouted inwardly. "They lauged at me. They lauged at me when I said eggs are evil. But no one's going to be laughing after this."   
  
~~~  
  
Brock lay paralyzed on the ground, and Pikachu was frozen in a position leaning over the windowsill looking out the window. It had heard some kind of screech and wanted to know what was going on.   
  
Pikachu shouldn't have looked.   
  
~~~  
  
James had never been more scared in his entire life. What was going on? He didn't know. Who was pulling on his arms? He didn't know. He couldn't see. Why couldn't he breathe? He felt water around his face, but barely. His lungs felt empty and his head felt like it had the gravity of a Jovian. Everything was spinning around him, collapsing upon itself. The only knowledge James felt he could was certain of came from a sick feeling in his stomach, saying that whoever the hell was pulling on his arms had better start pulling harder.   
  
~~~  
  
Jessie's arms were ready to pop out of their sockets and her mind was ready to split. She wasn't going to let him die. Looking back at the past day, Jessie found that it was her fault what had happened. Everything. James was trapped unconscious under this rock because of her, and she felt like if she let him die she would be a murderer. "I am not a murderer. He is not going to die, because I am not going to *let* him die," she sniffed, brought in some pond water with it, and coughed for a moment before completing her vow - "I. . .will. . . *not*"   
  
~~~  
  
Time is unfrozen.   
  
Two creatures look down upon them all - one of them ponders, while the other pouts.   
  
"Well, are you happy now?" One of the Pokemon in the pair whined to the other. "You've had your fun, now can we go?"   
  
A flash of green swished by the youngster, who's Barrier deflected the incoming razor-shap leaf. "Shush! It is not fun. Stopping time is no fun and you know it."   
  
"Then why would you go and do it?"   
  
"Because they need to reflect," said the elder, and another leaf came zooming towards the youngster, who's guard was down; the strike hit home to the creature's cheek. "And apparently, so do you," she laughed.   
  
~~~  
  
The explosion rattled the earth to it's core. Strong tremors could be felt as far away as Mexico, and all of Asia was shaken thourougly; never before had a Pokemon caused such a catastrophe. Any birds that could take flight from the island nation did so immediately; all other Pokemon swam on the backs of ones that could if they could not themselves. They sensed something - or someone - was coming, someone like Jirarudan, who would destroy them all.   
  
But there was no threat. There had been, but it was over.   
  
For the rest of them, that is.   
  
~~~   
  
Brock was the first to wake up, which was ironic enough considering he was the first one to become in some way incapable of moving at all. The house had been shaken to the ground and he lay under a pile of wood that previously served as roofing beams. He looked over at Pikachu, who was in a similar situation, but. . .   
  
Pikachu had been looking out the window, and it now lay with not only wood covering it's body but broken shards of glass and splinters from the window's frame. A large 2 by 4 had fallen and knocked it unconsious, the glass had then spread cuts from it's head to it's tail, and a small puddle of the rodent's blood had collected on the floor.   
  
Brock could not believe his eyes. If he had any, he would've cried, but instead he got slowly pushed the wood off of him and brushed away the sawdust, rubbed his throbbing shoulder, picked up the falled Pikachu, and went to find somewhere to bury it. He knew if Ash was still alive, he wouldn't mind.   
  
~~~  
  
Meowth tugged at one of his whiskers to make sure he was really still alive.   
  
"Me-yowch!" cried the cat. Yep; he was alive.   
  
Not that he'd be much worse off dead.   
  
All around Meowth, trees had fallen, smashing houses, damming rivers, destroying paths and cars, and blocking roads. Bird's nests scattered the forest floor, and there were so many broken eggs that Meowth's paws made a sickening crunch nearly every other step he took.   
  
"Dis is disgusting. . ." the words seemed to take foreer to creep out of his mouth. But Meowth thought more than that. He was horrified beyond belief, but decided to just keep walking. Back to the Boss. Yep, that's where he would go. Back to the Boss, who's Persian would hopefully be dead and if not he would kill it himself. "I gotta be da top cat again, I just gotta be. . .gotta be the best. . . gotta be da best. . ." he began to cry.   
  
~~~  
  
Misty was right. No one was laughing. No one was making a sound, at least not within hearing range. The redhead lay sprawled back against a tree in a state of semi-consciousness, fully aware that Togepi was gone. It had revolted. They all would, eventually, and she knew it. Pikachu had gone first, then Togepi had begun to act strange, and the eggs could always tell. Always the egg. What came first, the chicken or the egg? It was the egg. The egg materialized and became the chicken. In doing so it gained all knowledge. At least. . .that's what Misty's theory was.   
  
What to do now, then, that the world was gone? Not that it really was; Misty interpretted it that way, however. Ash was still alive, but there was no way she would continue on with him, nor would he want her to. Pikachu was dead, and she knew it. She could almost smell the air of death that hovers around a creature when it finally stops being.  
  
If Ash's head wasn't pounding like the explosion that had just ended, he would have killed himself. If Misty could smell Pikachu's death, there's no way Ash couldn't. Ash's face was already shining wet with tears when he realized it had begun to rain.   
  
The two young trainers turned their heads slightly, painfully, so their eyes met. Both their expressions were blank. Misty showed a false concern, and Ash nodded.   
  
And so it would be assumed by both that Brock had taken care of it. The stench was putrid, but not that of an unrested soul.   
  
~~~  
  
It's not my fault. It's not my fault. It's not my fault.   
  
Mantras are good for fighting off guilt.   
  
It's not my fault. It's not my fault. It's not my fault.   
  
But usually, all they are are lies.   
  
It's not my fault. It's not my fault. It's not my fault.   
  
As was the case here.   
  
Jessie had been able to pull James out from under the rock.   
  
So there's a happy ending here, right?   
  
Nope.   
  
You didn't expect such things did you?   
  
Well here's something.   
  
Jessie wasn't thinking.   
  
That's the kind of thing love does to you.   
  
You don't think. And you don't think you need to.   
  
But you do.   
  
When she had freed James, Jessie leapt up to take a breath of air. She then knelt next to him, and saw he was as still as the logs that had fallen around the pond in the blast. None had hit the pond, thankfully, but James's face was as blue as his hair and he wasn't moving a bit. After several attempts at CPR, he was finally revived.   
  
James held his hands around his sides, turned and coughed up the water that had collected in his lungs. Jessie smoothed the sopping hair out of his face and patted his back to help.   
  
After a couple of minutes the water seemed totally out of James's lungs, and he lay back on the ground, eyes closed, breathing heavily.   
  
But he was alive, right? Yep; it sure seemed so. So what was the problem? Where was the danger?   
  
When James had caught up with himself, he opened his eyes for a spilt second, saw Jessie's concerned expression, turned on his side and went to sleep.   
  
Things catch up with you. . .  
  
It's not my fault. It's not my fault. It's not my fault.  
  
. . .if you're not too careful.   
  
Upon realizing that James probably wouldn't want to talk to her when he woke up, or any time soon for that matter, Jessie stood up and walked towards town to survey the damage. Or at least, to find somewhere to sleep for the night.   
  
She'd nearly killed James - more times than this - and it had caught up to both of them now.   
  
And it *was* her fault. She knew it, too, but wouldn't admit it.   
  
This is Jessie's main flaw - she lies to herself. It's the most unhealthy thing a person can do. If you can't tell the truth to your own self, you won't be able to tell it to anyone. You'll never improve upon anything, since you keep telling yourself there's nothign to fix. Jessie has, as you can probably tell, a lot of major personailty flaws. She snaps at anything and will refuse apology. She takes all favors done to her for granted, and it's only when she just faced a very degrading experience will she accept any sympathy at all - yet she begs for it constantly in false acts of pain and suffering. She expects all and when she recieves none, or less than what she wants, she throws a fit and takes it out on either Meowth, or more usually, James - poor James, who roughs it out day after day after day for years and years, who never really gets credit for anything yet does a hell of a lot more work than his partner. She tells herself she deserves more than what she has - a lowly, sickening life as a Pokemon theif, paired up with a wealthy, idiotic pretty-boy and a freak Meowth. In the trio, she told herself she was the strong, the wise, the decision maker and the basic manager of the team.   
  
But really, she was just the dirt-poor slut that was so emotionally withdrawn when she was a child that she can't even express her own feelings. And she really did have them - but she knew that James thought otherwise. Hell, she had *meant* for him to think otherwise, for whatever goddamned reason she had at the time.   
  
Every group had one. She was theirs.   
  
Jessie left to find a place to stay.   
  
~~~  
  
At least she left him alone. He wouldn't have been able to take it if she hadn't. After all she'd put him through, James was ready to give up and die if Jessie didn't just leave him alone for once. He'd never experienced love in his life - his parents didn't love him, his fiancee sure didn't love him; all he had was Growly, and it was a freaking Pokemon. All the kids at school called him a girly-boy, and he had no friends.  
  
Jessie was the only actual human being who he thought cared about him. He didn't expect her to love him, simply because no one else ever had. But James was an optimist by nature, and he had slowly raised his hopes. He shouldn't have, because time and time again his heart was broken by the things Jessie said to him. Then, there are the looks she gives him when they're scared, or when she seemed like she might actually be worried about him - but all those looks all forced. After a while, it just. . .gets to you.   
  
James knew it wasn't his fate to stay in Team Rocket forever. What he did know was that it *was* his fate to be alone for the rest of his life. The combination of early resentment towards him plus the later disappointments, he felt that even if some day he did meet a girl that was willing to be with him, he'd be too depressed to even want to think about a relationship. He was too afraid of rejection now that he had lost the closest thing to love that he'd ever had.   
  
But it wasn't even that.   
  
Who knows what it really was.   
  
But whatever they had had, James was certain it had never been real.   
  
James cried himself to sleep on the forest floor, trying to think of how to make life better. An idea popped into his head, and even though it should've scared the hell out of him, it didn't. It's not like he never thought about it before.  
  
~~~  
  
Misty went home. So did Ash. Both went back to school and tried to lead normal lives.   
  
Brock returned to his father to manage the gym again and to help out with his family.   
  
All three never saw each other again.   
  
~~~  
  
Meowth went back to being an ornament on Giovanni's armrest for the remainder of his life.   
  
Jessie was raped in an alley behind the Celadon City bar and died before morning.  
  
James drowned himself in the pond. 


End file.
